


kyoko’s boys

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [20]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, smut with a tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: The dual pleasure of being between her men was overwhelming, but she couldn’t have asked to be in a better position.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: dr: 1 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	kyoko’s boys

**Author's Note:**

> uhh can i offer you a pwp threesome of these three that i wrote on google docs on my phone during these trying times? hope you like it!

* * *

Kyoko’s head bobbed up and down on her boyfriend’s shaft, her moans only adding to the pleasure she was giving as she was getting pounded from behind. Makoto’s moans and the feeling of his hand tangling in her hair pushed her on, even with the intense feelings she was feeling herself as Byakuya’s dick steadily pumped into her, his own lower moans and grunts adding to the symphony of pleasure that the three had found themselves in this evening. 

“Fuck, Kyoko, your throat feels so good,” Makoto groaned, bucking his hips slightly and pushing himself deeper. She moaned around his dick, both from his words and the feeling of her other boyfriend’s dick picking up speed, pistoning into her. 

“I’m gonna cum soon, are you ready?” Makoto asked. Kyoko paused her bobbing and pulled his cock out of her mouth, stroking the shaft in her hand as she looked up to Makoto. 

“Try to hold off and cum with Byakuya,” she said. “I want you two to cum together.”

“I’ll try,” Makoto said, moaning as Kyoko stroked his cock, despite just telling him to wait. She leaned her head forward and licked his head, lapping up the precum beading at the tip. 

“I’m getting close, just hold off, Makoto,” Byakuya said. His hands grasped Kyoko’s hips, his thrusts becoming quicker. Kyoko’s body began rocking back and forth, and she took just Makoto’s cockhead into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it. She wrapped her hand around his shaft not in her mouth and slowly stroked it with her fist, keeping Makoto just on the edge, but not pushing him over just yet. Byakuya’s steady thrusts began to slow down once more, and Kyoko moaned around Makoto’s cock. 

“I’m going to cum,” he said, “are you absolutely positive you want it inside?”

Kyoko popped Makoto’s cockhead from her mouth (a small _plip!_ sound in its wake) and turned her head as best she could, to speak directly to him. 

“I’m sure. Come deep inside me and put a baby in me.” 

He nodded, her words sending a delightful spark to his cock, and he picked up his thrusting. Kyoko turned her head back to Makoto’s dick, “And you, cum in my mouth, I want to taste you,” she said before taking him into her mouth as she turned her eyes up to him and put on a desperate look. To further encourage him, she swirled her tongue around it like a lollipop. Makoto groaned and nodded, completely fine with the arrangement. Locking eyes with him, she slowly bobbed her head down his cock, her fist still wrapped around the bit of length not in her mouth. She was still determined to make her men both cum at the same time, and she knew the one behind her was nearly there, if his desperate thrusts were any indication. She pulled him back out of her mouth and swirled her tongue around his cockhead again, this time pausing just under the head and flicking her tongue against his frenulum. 

Makoto gasped and immediately tensed up, before Kyoko’s mouth was flooded with his seed. At the same time, she heard her other boyfriend let out a groan and felt his body lean over her back, his own orgasm hitting him like a train. She moaned against Makoto’s throbbing cock as she felt her tunnel flooded with the hot seed that she hoped would impregnate her. 

“Fuck, oh god, Kyoko,” Byakuya muttered, his hands grasping her hips tightly as he unloaded inside her. She pressed herself back against him, trying to push him deeper inside her. The dual pleasure of being between her men was overwhelming, but she couldn’t have asked to be in a better position. 

Makoto finished first, grasping his cock and pulling out of her mouth as the last weak thread of his cum shot out over her lips, which she eagerly licked up. Likewise, she felt Byakuya finish up, now just holding himself inside of her, his length amazingly still hard.

She had ignored her own building and waning pleasure through this stage, having already been treated to a few orgasms by both of her men, but the itch had come back, and before she allowed her boyfriend behind her to pull out, she turned her head as best she could again, her words making him throb inside her once more: “One more round, just to make sure it takes.”

* * *

Minutes later she found herself reverse cowgirl on Byakuya’s lap and bouncing on his dick, Byakuya sitting in his favorite chair with one hand down between Kyoko’s legs, and Makoto kneeling on the floor between his boyfriend’s legs, right up close to the action. Kyoko switched between bouncing quickly, rolling her hips and riding him to moving herself more slowly up his shaft, making him do a bit of the work as he rubbed her clit. 

“That feels so good,” she said, her legs trembling slightly as his nimble fingers rubbed her clit. She felt his dick throb inside her, her inner walls clenching back around his shaft in response. “I’m gonna cum soon.”

“I’m almost there too, darling,” he replied, and her heart fluttered with arousal and affection from the nickname he used only for her. And rarely, at that. 

“You think you have one more load for me? One more load that’ll hopefully make me pregnant?” 

Before he could answer, she began rocking her hips again, and got a groan from him instead of words. His fingers kept rubbing at her clit as she picked up her pace, soon bouncing quickly on his dick once more. Makoto watched the action from below, his own dick coming to life a bit more at the sight. 

“Help me make him cum, Makoto,” Kyoko managed to offer between her bounces, and Makoto sprung into action. He immediately went for Byakuya’s balls, leaning his head in and sticking his tongue out, lavishing the orbs in saliva. 

“Gh!” Byakuya groaned, his boyfriend’s tongue on his balls and his girlfriend’s clenching inner walls around his dick quickly pushing him closer. Despite the overwhelming pleasure, he continued rubbing Kyoko’s clit, earning a few moans from her. 

“I’m gonna cum, I’m g— aah!” 

She cried out as her inner walls clenched around Byakuya’s dick, pushing him to his own second climax with a grunt of his own. His cock spurted once more inside her, her inner walls wrapping around his throbbing length to milk him for all he had left. Makoto moaned at the sight of the two people who meant most to him being pushed to climax. 

These orgasms were less intense, but no less pleasurable, and once they were finished, Kyoko leaned back against Byakuya, sighing as she came down. 

“That was wonderful,” she spoke first, exhaustion clear in her voice. 

“I hope it worked, darling,” Byakuya said, surprising Kyoko by leaning his head over her shoulder, bringing his hand from between her legs to her lower belly. 

“If not, I guess we’ll just have to try again,” she replied. 

“Can we, you know, call it a night now?” Makoto asked, still on his knees between Byakuya’s legs. “That was great, but I’m exhausted.”

“Very well,” Kyoko said, Byakuya pulling away as Kyoko moved to stand. Once she was on her feet, she pulled Makoto into a quick hug. 

“You did very well,” she said, giving him a quick kiss. He smiled tiredly at her. Byakuya followed Kyoko to standing, where he met Makoto with his own bit of affection, a small, quick kiss on the cheek. 

Then the three of them headed to bed, eager to see if Kyoko’s plan would work.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
